


clumsy

by flickeringheartbeat, frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, meanie the best buddies ever, svt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/flickeringheartbeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: Song #4: Clumsy - FergieYou got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'... ♪♫-prompt: mingyu thought he’s borderline clumsy when actually it isn’t that it extremely concerns his best friend and crush.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 18





	clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> imagine mingyu's 191115 look. not the airport style tho since he's a stressed engineering student in this au. enjoy this cringe ride, people!

"What the hell have you done to your calculator, Gyu?" Wonwoo yells as a delayed response to Mingyu dashing his way straightforward and three-fourths of his butt cracking the scientific calculator into two as he lands on his bed.

Well, even Mingyu himself couldn't believe at the sight of his broken one-month-old calculator. Calculators are expensive, and Wonwoo is in the extreme stress on how to minimize the casualties Mingyu has done. It's already his third calculator in college, and this one's the most devastating thing he broke.

In all honesty, out of the critical courses that Mingyu should avoid, he chose engineering. Despite his _minus_ hands, he's undeniably good in analysis, but if we have to evaluate his performance, Mingyu's clumsiness may become a liability by the time he finally works in his job line.

Wonwoo remains massaging his temples and it's funny that he's more concerned with the current situation than his friend. "Kim Mingyu, I swear to God, we can actually buy writing supplies from the calculators you broke."

Mingyu could only frown at his best friend. "It's tiring." He whines, lets out a loud, forced sigh and throws himself on the bed.

"Anyway, I saw her today." He tells Wonwoo.

"Your crush?" Wonwoo asks although he's not surprised at all. Mingyu smiles in response.

_It all started during freshman, specifically during communications where both of you were paired for an impromptu report. He was clueless at that time but got lucky to be partnered with you, a writing student. He was actually just listening to your deep feminine voice while explaining the details of your report. Anyway, he did well at your report._

Wonwoo looks like he's contemplating his life choices as if having Kim Mingyu is a liability or not. "One day, your crush will avoid you from the stupidity you've done." He says by the time he starts working for his piece. He looks at Mingyu and leans on the chair's backrest. "She literally witnessed how you tripped over a rock on the hallway before you parted ways to your buildings, kissing the floor after you fall, then spilling her shirt with your coffee at a convenience store, and also tearing your plate in half in front of her studying in the—”

"She was a table away from me, Wonu." He interrupts.

"I know. Your college got a lot of drafting tables and you chose to cram in the library. Damn it. Ah, and don't forget when you tripped over a wire which was connected to the projector and almost screwed up her report." Wonwoo diverts his attention back to his piece, leaving Mingyu in a trance.

Suddenly, he's thinking if it would be possible for you to avoid him out of pity and secondhand embarrassment, knowing that you were in the same class as him at two subjects before. Besides, you only know him as the cool clumsy kid in engineering and nothing's going to change that. True, Mingyu's charming but _what if, you don't like him because he's a complete klutz?_

\--

After the HVAC class, Mingyu storms to the nearest bench to arrange his scratch papers. He wasn't getting good sleep these past few days due to a bring home exam in CAD needed to pass 2 days after. As a result, the weight of his eyelids causes him to put his headphones on just to keep him awake so he can go back to their department room but unfortunately, he falls asleep. Knowing how tall he is, the bench carries all the misfits of Kim Mingyu's sleeping position.

You are on your way outside the university until you see a familiar figure helplessly lying on a small bench. _Here we go again_, you mumble.

It's been quite countless times where you help Mingyu from his clumsiness without him knowing, and most of them would actually lead into total destruction if you didn't come to rescue.

Hesitant at first, but after you notice that his headphones weren’t even plugged into his phone which was perfectly exposed beside his tummy, you exhale in defeat, and slowly reach for the headset's plug. Mingyu's too lucky that their university has few snatchers.

"How can this guy be able to sleep everywhere?" You ask yourself as you plug in the headset to Mingyu's phone, causing him to jolt awake from his sleep. Fortunately, the headset detaches from his ears due to the swift movement when he got up, greeting him with a figure that he wishes he'll never see at this moment. Pure devastation from his point of view.

And there he goes, screwed up as ever.

"W-what happened?" He asks, his sleepy eyes wandering around the university's park.

"You were asleep and your headphones weren't plugged into your phone. I'm sorry to distract you in your sleep." You apologize, looking at the ground. Mingyu couldn't decipher what happened in the first place: how he got here and what was his reason to go and sit and sleep on a bench not shaded from the direct rays of the sun.

He's still clueless as ever.

"I-it's o-okay..." He runs his hand through his hair in exasperation and averts his gaze before he could even face you.

However, the odds are against his favor. He thought you’re leaving after waking him up. "Are you okay? Your eyes are bloodshot red. Peculiar red." You ask him.

"I am!" he exclaims, but he didn't mean to surprise you. "I was tired."

You nod. "You better be careful. It's crazy that no one dared to steal your phone. It was totally exposed beside you." You suggest. Mingyu smiles a bit, albeit forceful smile.

He hates you; you assume.

You point your thumb towards the university's exit to avoid the awkward silence. "I have to go."

As you march to the gate, Mingyu hits his head from embarrassment. “Shit, I am a mess.” Today, you saw him sleeping like a homeless guy and second, you were the one who tries to avoid the awkwardness instead of him, which is shameful for his title as "the social butterfly in engineering".

Perhaps, the actual point is, when you interact with your crush, you immediately forget who you are.

\--

A week has passed and Mingyu never saw any familiar figure of his crush. He declined every group study offers from his classmates and orgmates just to loiter back and forth, checking out to see you from time to time. Unfortunately, he has no knowledge that you're excused and absent for the whole week due to a short conference plus your cousin's wedding in Switzerland, respectively. Of course, who wouldn't decline a bonus vacation abroad? Also, seeing the Alps has been always in your bucket list.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, is growing tired of Mingyu who sulked for one week. Somehow, he considered it as advantageous to his academics because, for every sulky Mingyu, it comes with a serious study session.

Which is satisfyingly quiet.

A day after

It is normal for an engineering student to earn sleepless nights due to the one item activity that requires almost three hours to solve. Ample time to rest happens to them when a professor is out for leave. And since Mingyu's department is composed of meticulous, inconsiderate, and on-the-spot types of professors, he rarely gets extra time to sleep.

This time, Mingyu facades his zombie condition like a boss.

But without knowing that his backpack is unzipped, and you're walking behind him.

You don't seem to notice that you've been walking behind him for almost three minutes until his print-outs fall out from his bag. You hurriedly pick the papers and notice the familiar navy-blue bag. Catching up on his walking, you put the papers inside and zip his bag shut, and in a speed of light, he turns around to see you wide-eyed and immobile in your position.

Mingyu exhales in relief, closing his eyes as he presses his chest deeply. "That startled me!" He cries out.

"This is the umpteenth time, mister cool clumsy kid." You look at him in concern. "Please… be careful about your belongings next time. Okay?" You gesture a little salute and walk past him, making him blush so hard that he turns around the opposite direction to his destination.

It was then he realized that you actually helped him avoid getting into trouble ever since, no matter how major or minor it is. From the moment he charged his laptop in the aisle during your literature class back in freshman, where his laptop was prone from getting stepped by his classmates but it was already placed to a secure place when he got back from the toilet, to moving the extra chair so he won't trip over when you saw him walking like a zombie during Lit class, eyes are droopy and walking in a turtle speed. Also, how could he ever forget that time when he slept at the library and woke up with a small star pillow just to avoid drooling on his finished plate? Mingyu probably kept it in his home during the semester break.

And of course, knowing that it was yours, he'd be in a hot seat when he returns it back since the pillow's been drooled in. Much horror if you heard him talking in his sleep.

Mingyu enters the laboratory shop with the biggest grin on his face. _Screw you Jeon Wonwoo, being clumsy has its own benefits too._

**Author's Note:**

> to kmg, my first bias in svt.
> 
> cringe ensues. forgive me.


End file.
